Giving Up Everything
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Better Summary: Regina is trying to change for the better, but things so rarely work out as easily as they sound. However, even at her lowest, darkest moments, she knows that she has a friend, one who doesn't care about her past - only the person she's trying to become. (Still undecided as whether this will be friend-shipping or actual shipping...)
1. Chapter 1 - Losing Henry

I'm supposed to be studying for a chemistry test...

Done for a prompt on Livejournal.

* * *

Regina watched until David – no, she reminded herself, _Charming_ – was out of sight before she closed the door with a wave of her hand and turned around to face her vacant house.

It has never seemed quite so open or empty as it did now…

Regina glanced at the clock, deciding that it was getting late and she should probably prepare dinner.

_For one._

A little voice in the back of her head jabbed at her, but she brushed it away as she strode into the kitchen. She was used to dealing with emotions she didn't want to have, as well as being alone. She was a big girl, she could manage just fine without Henry always underfoot…

Regina froze, refrigerator door half open, staring at the food inside.

Her stomach clenched uneasily at this last thought, and a wave of nausea swept over her.

No, she wasn't really that hungry…not anymore.

Regina turned around, heading for the stairs, feeling her eyes getting moist again.

She paused two steps up as a faint knock sounded on the door.

"R-Regina? Are you…um…are you there?"

The Evil Queen swallowed hard, trying to put the 'menacing' back into her voice.

"Archie. Didn't I tell you before to leave?"

Her 'menacing' seemed to take the opposite effect however, as Archie opened the door and invited himself inside.

"Was I not clear?" she asked again. The man didn't so much as flinch. She needed to start locking her front door…

Emotionally exhausted and still very much upset about losing Henry, Regina turned her back on the psychiatrist and continued her path up the stairs, hoping he would just go away.

"Regina, hold on a minute. I know you don't think you need it but you really should talk…"

Regina paused on the stairs, turning slowly to face him while growling out "Archie, you have exactly five seconds before I-"

"Henry sent me."

The words were like a punch in the gut. Her hold on the banister went from a light brush of fingertips to a supportive grip and she choked mid-word.

At the mention of her son's name, every memory of Henry running away, every 'I hate you', every forced 'I love you' and denouncement of her as the evil queen came right back.

He was gone. Probably for good. And it was all. Her. FAULT.

She tried to stop the tears that built up, blurring her vision, but it was too late. The floodgates had been broken. And there was nothing she could do, even with all her magic, to make the pain stop or the tears go away.

* * *

Archie watched as the feared 'Evil Queen' crumbled at the name of her son. Here we go, he thought, there she is. This is the person I was sent here to help.

Regina sank to her knees, sobbing into the palms of her hands as Archie crossed the room and climbed the stairs to her side.

"Oh Regina…"

He wasn't sure if it was living in Story Brooke for so long and knowing/comforting her as the mayor, but he didn't so much as hesitate while he settled himself beside her and pulled the broken queen into his arms. She resisted slightly, but gave in when his grip didn't falter.

"There, there."

Archie hesitantly lifted a hand, lightly touching the top of her head before brushing her hair comfortingly as she clutched onto the lapel of his tan coat.

"It's okay," he soothed "you did the right thing."

He felt her shake her head against his chest, but insisted.

"No, really, you did. You realized that Henry needs some space, and keeping him locked up isn't going to force him to love you."

Her sobs continued, and Archie kept stroking her hair while he tried to think of other things he could say to comfort her.

"You did the right thing Regina. Trust me. And yes, it's going to hurt for a while. But you're going in the right direction. And Henry knows that. Okay…?"

He didn't receive a reply, and didn't expect to.

With a light sigh, he leaned back against the wall and stared at the domed ceiling of Regina's entryway.

It was kind of odd, he thought, that he had no issue with comforting the person who the rest of the town saw as their tormentor. But perhaps it was because she hadn't been the one to ruin his life. Didn't make him turn that boy's parents-

Archie scrunched his eyes closed, blocking out that thought. He had amended for that wrong by becoming who he was now. A conscience, a voice of reason.

Perhaps that was why he had come so willingly, risked Regina's wrath at Henry's request.

Because he had started out the same as her. Grievously at fault, and looking to make amends no matter how much it hurt him.

By this point, Regina's sobs had quieted, although she still clung to his coat.

Poor thing, he couldn't help but think. You have no friends here, do you? Not even Henry any more… I'm the only one who will risk being around you.

"Regina…?" he asks softly.

He's sure to use her name, and not 'your highness' or 'your majesty'. Calling her by her name brings her down to his level. Humanizes her. Makes it so they can talk and she can speak to him one on one.

Dismisses the 'evil queen' aspect of her life, in exchange for the mother who just lost her son.

She glances up at him slightly, through dark, wet lashes and smudged mascara.

"Ready to talk?"

Her eyes slowly fall again, and her grip tightens.

"I…" her voice wavers, and she pauses to take a steady breath before answering. "Yes."

* * *

So I'm going to back to determining boiling points of elements. I wish teachers wouldn't put review guids on the computer...do you know what happens when you get me near a computer? I'll give you a hint, it ain't studying.

Anywho, thank you for reading, and reviews are always welcome. Unfinished in case I get bored later or have to fangirl about this week's episode.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Talk With Archie

"Here."

Regina glances up at the warm mug Archie offers, then takes it without a word.

He's not very skilled when it comes to cooking – the almost daily receipts from Granny's are proof enough of that – but if there's one thing he can prepare, it's a cup of tea. Probably comes from being a therapist. There's nothing quite so soothing or calming as a warm cup of tea.

And Regina looks like she could use it.

Archie chances a glimpse over his shoulder as he puts away the tea bags.

She's sitting at the countertop, eyes still red and watery, staring into her tea as if looking into another world. She looks tired, fragile. Nothing like the queen who usually rules the town with an iron fist, but very much like the worried young mother who came to him all but begging advice when Henry first ran away from home.

He closes the cabinet and picks up his own mug, pulling up a stool beside her.

She glances up slightly, offering a small, forced smile.

Archie returns it kindly, angling himself to face her.

"Anything in particular you'd like to talk about…?"

Regina studies her tea for another moment, then slowly shakes her head.

This was going to be more difficult than most of his patient visits.

"Well," he says after a second, setting his mug down and folding his hands under his chin, "why don't we start with the basics…?"

She seems to snap a bit back into her old self as he speaks, and she straightens up to face him.

"How was your relationship with your parents?" he asks tentatively.

Regina scoffs.

"I loved my father, and he was the only one to love me. My mother? Well…"

She tilts her head slightly and shoots him a bitter grin. "Let's just put it this way. You think that I'm a witch? I'm NOTHING compared to her."

Archie represses a shudder at the way she says it.

"So, not a very good relationship there. How about the rest of your…family?" again, the question is tentative. He isn't sure how she views Snow or Snow's father.  
Regina purses her lips.

"I think you're aware of my and Snow's...arguments."

The way she puts it obviously belittles the life-and-death quarrel that the two had been having for the past few decades. It also closes the discussion.

He watches her for a second as her eyes grow distant once again.

She's in a lot of pain. She's trying to hide it, but he can read her better than most.

"You really care about Henry, don't you?"

"More than anything else in my life." She replies quietly, not even looking up.

Archie takes a sip of tea and tries to come up with something else to discuss.

Regina returns her stare to her cup.

At length, he decides that he can't come up with any 'safe' topic to delve into, and instead hesitantly places a hand on Regina's shoulder.

This surprises her, and she looks up at him, eyes curious.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He says, his voice remaining amazingly calm as he meets her gaze. "You have friends here, even if you think you don't."

She clearly doesn't believe him, but his words at least bring a smile to her pretty face.

It's small, but it's a real one this time.

* * *

Regina watched from the window as Archie walked down the path to the sidewalk, headed toward his home. As she turned away from the door, she noticed that her car keys still sat on the end table by the door.

She had been planning to leave Storybrook the other day.

No magic meant that it had become a very dangerous place for her, especially if what David said was true, and it was only Henry's request that kept her alive.

Just seconds before she had gotten in her car, however, Archie had come by to check on her.

That was the only thing that had stopped her from leaving; convinced her to go to Mr. Gold instead to get her magic back.

Picking up the keys, she tucked them back in her purse.

She loved Henry, and she would show him that she meant it, that she would redeem herself; no matter how long it took her.

She wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah. Looks like I'm going to be updating randomly. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Stood Up At Granny's

Schoolwork finally let up, so have another chapter.

* * *

Regina walked through the town, ignoring the glares from passerby.

They wouldn't actually say anything to her – Henry was right, everyone was scared of her. Well, most everyone. But it was enough to make sure she was left in peace while trying to figure out what to do.

Magic had been her life for almost as long as she could remember. If not her own, then her mother's. For Henry to want her to give it up…give up being the Evil Queen Regina who rules with power and magic and the respectful fear of most everyone, to become ordinary, plain, defenseless Regina Mills, who most of the town wouldn't speak to and half of them wanted to kill…it was a lot for her to take in.

The click of her heels on the sidewalk had a calming effect as she made her way to Granny's, where she would hopefully find her son waiting for her, and not just another crossbow bolt.

Everyone looked up as she strode through the door, and she was sure that she heard Red snarl quietly.

Ignoring all of them, she lifted her chin a little bit higher and strode over to the nearest empty booth.

She was here to see her son and she'd be damned if a few nasty looks were going to discourage her.

She spent the next few minutes glancing over the table menu and debating whether to order something for Henry so it would be at the table when he arrived, or whether to let him choose himself.

At length, she decided to let him choose himself, and cast a glance up at the retro-style clock on the wall. Henry was supposed to meet her two minutes ago.

Quickly scolding herself for jumping to conclusions, she turned back to the menu and focused on what she would be ordering.

The silence in the diner was oppressive, and a glance confirmed that everyone was watching her.

She sat perfectly still, eyes blankly searching the menu for what felt like an eternity.

Henry had said he would meet her at Granny's…where was he?

She heard a chair shift from the corner of the diner where Leroy sat, and she reached to arrange the bouquet at her table, letting a slight magic spark glow on her fingertips, as if to remind him that yes, she still had power, and no, she wasn't going to hesitate to use it if he tried something stupid.

Thankfully, he didn't get up, and she let herself relax slightly.

She was the attraction in the room, there was no doubt about that. Everyone was staring at her; particularly Granny, who she could see was trying to hide a crossbow beneath the counter.

Regina glanced at the clock.

It had been 10 minutes.

_He's just running late._ She reasoned with herself. _This is Henry after all, and if Charming is getting him ready, heaven knows how long it will take._

She folded her hands in her lap and pretended that they weren't trembling.

He would be here. She knew he would.

He had to be.

But as always, with anything she did, that nagging doubt…she had been lied to…he wouldn't show up…he hated her…she deserved this…she was evil…she was worthless….

Regina bit her tongue sharply to clear her thoughts.

No, she was different. Or, she would be. She promised Henry that she would be good, and she wasn't about to go back on that.

Steeling her nerves, she took a pen from her purse and made a list of what she still needed to clean out of the mayor's office while she waited.

By the time she finished, the list ran off the napkin onto another, and Henry still hadn't shown.

She glanced again at the clock. It had been 20 minutes since he said he would be there…

It was then that it really hit her.

The little hesitation in his voice, the sudden need to see her immediately, the way it sounded so rehearsed when he spoke…

He wasn't coming.

It was a setup.

The little thread of worry that had wound itself around the inside of her stomach solidified into an agonizing grip, and it was all she could do to keep from gasping in pain as something inside her felt like it shattered. She slowly got to her feet, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on her and trying to maintain her composure for long enough to walk out of the diner. Her hands trembled as she pushed open the door and she could feel the back of her throat burning as she fought down tears.

Her cell phone was in her hand before she even realized that she was going to call someone.

"Hel-"

"Charming." She cut off his greeting, swallowing when it came across weaker than she hoped.

"Regina…?" he asked in surprise.

"Is Henry with you?"

There was a pause, and Regina was sure that he was about to accuse her of going on another of her track-down-Henry sessions, but something in her voice must have changed his mind.

"Not since I sent him to school. Why?"

"He-" she took a steadying breath, trying to keep her voice from shaking, even as she brushed stray tears from her cheeks, "he called me and said to meet him at Granny's for lunch, but he never showed up, and I'm worried that-…" she cut herself off half a second before her voice broke.

"Well…I mean…maybe he-…how long did you wait?" Charming blundered through the statement.

"Half an hour from when he called…I have a feeling he wanted me out of the office…"

"For what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I know what he was looking for and I need to check…"

"I'm just down the road. Where are you?"

Regina slowed her pace slightly, glancing around, "Between Granny's and my-…the Mayor's office."

"Hang on, I'm half a street over. I'll give you a lift."

His truck pulled up a moment later, and he unlocked the doors as she tried to bluff that she hadn't been crying just seconds earlier.  
"Here, get in. You try calling him?"

She wasted no time climbing into the truck.

"No, I didn't think he would answer."

Charming tossed his cell into her lap.

"Here. He might pick it up if it's me."

Regina felt a slight bit of something near relief when she saw that David had her son on speed dial. At least he was doing his best to look after him.

The phone rang five times, and then went to Henry's voicemail.

She listened to the brief greeting, biting her bottom lip as she heard his voice again, then hung up.

"No luck?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Nearly there, hang on."

As they approached the building, Regina looked around for any sign of Henry, worry starting to gnaw at her. The front door to the building was open. She had closed it before she left.

He had already been here and gone.

"Damnit…!"

The truck wasn't even stopped when she threw the door open and leaped out, landing awkwardly on her heels but not slowing down.

She ran inside, looking around quickly before crossing to her secret drawer and yanking it open sharply.

Empty.

She took a slow breath, leaning her head back and blinking a few times to clear her vision.

She heard David's footsteps enter the room.  
"Regina, what the hell was-"

"My keys." She interrupted, "He took my keys. He's gone to the vault."

Charming hesitated for only a second before he grabbed her wrist and made a beeline for the door.

"Come on then, let's go find him."

Regina allowed him to lead her out toward the street, but stopped sharply on the steps, jerking Charming to a halt. He looked back at her questioningly.

"I-…" she glanced away, blinking hard to keep the tears from welling up, "I don't think he'll go with me…" Her voice broke slightly, and she cleared her throat to hide it. "You should go find him."

Charming looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Where is it?"

"The old graveyard. My father's tomb. Go quickly; before Henry looks through anything…there are some rather dangerous things down there."

Charming nodded, clasping her shoulder for a brief second comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him."

Regina watched him drive off in the direction of the graveyard until he was out of sight, then leaned heavily against the door frame.

Henry had done this kind of thing to her before…so why did it hurt so much now…?

Her trembling hand found her coat pocket and slipped her cell phone back inside, but she didn't let it go.

She could feel the pain welling up in her chest…the same pain that Daniel's death had brought.

She couldn't be alone right now…

Hesitantly, she drew the phone back out of her pocket and dialed Archie's number.

"Regina? Everything alright?" he answered on the second ring.

She opened her mouth to reply, to ask him a question, to just say SOMETHING, but her voice wouldn't work. After a second, Archie cleared his throat.

"Right then, I'll be over in five minutes. Hang in there."

The line went dead, and Regina stared at her phone for a second before she turned, walking inside and closing the door with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Once again, I would like to thank you all for reading, and especially for your lovely reviews! I might have something else up soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Losing Daniel Again

Another small update before tonight's episode, cause most likely we're not going to get our Regina fix.

* * *

"I used magic."

Her voice was broken, and her eyelashes were still damp with tears.

He blinked once, trying to come up with something to say to her, then opened the door all the way.

"Why don't you come in, tell me what happened." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her through the doorway, catching the sound of a small sniffle that she was probably trying to hide.

She walked past him hesitantly and fell back onto one of the couches with what sounded like a sigh but came out as more of a whimper.

Archie slowly closed the door and crossed to his chair, but didn't sit.

The Queen had her head down, hair falling in front of her face. She was shaking.

"Regina…?" he asked softly. She glanced up at him, barely controlled tears running down her cheeks.

He watched her for exactly 5 seconds, then spread his arms.

"Alright, come here."

Regina clumsily got to her feet and ran into his embrace, sobbing.

Archie rubbed her back, trying to make out exactly what happened from her broken sentences.

He was able to piece together that her fiancée Daniel had come back, but was gone again, something about Dr. Whale and Charming, and then her having to let Daniel go.

"Alright, it's alright, it's okay…" he soothed, rocking her gently from one side to the other.

Archie pulled her a little closer. She seemed so small and fragile…so lost…an enormous change from the desperate yet proud woman who walked into his office that morning, talking about giving up magic like she was giving up smoking.

Whatever happened, it must have been traumatic.

He tried to soothe her, mumbling all the generic comforting phrases he could think of into her hair as she clung to him, but to no avail.

Whatever had happened, combined with his unfaltering kindness to her, was too much for Regina's already spent emotions to handle, and it was a good ten minutes before her tears showed any signs of stopping.

He waited patiently until she could speak again, doing his best to comfort her in the meantime, then gently took her shoulders in his hands and leaned her back to meet his eyes.

"Now what was it exactly that Daniel told you…?"

She took a shuddering breath.

"He said-…he said that I had to let him go…so…so I-" Her voice caught in another sob, and Archie pulled her back against his chest.

"So you did." He finished for her, gently rubbing between her shoulder blades as another sob caught in her throat, "You finally let him go. That was why you used magic."

He could feel her nod.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. You weren't using magic to harm anyone, you were finally letting Daniel move on in peace." He offered.

Archie vaguely wondered how long it had been since someone had truly given this woman a hug. Henry, believing she was the Evil Queen before the curse was broken, avoided contact, and was currently living with David. Graham, of course, had been her lover for a while, but Archie doubted that was anything more than the pair of them having a quick round and then him going on his way without a glance back.

Sydney had been the only other person he could think of who had actually cared for her, but the head writer for the Daily Mirror was far too respectful to dare touching her, and hadn't been seen since the curse lifted.

So now she had him.

A cricket.

Well, not currently, for whatever reason, but that didn't help the argument by much.

However, if he really was the only person she had left, he was going to do his best to be there for her, because right now that's what she really needed. And the fact that this was the second time she'd let him see her fall apart was a good indicator that she trusted him, not just as a therapist, as he had worried, but as a friend. A friend that she so badly needed.

Archie guided Regina over to the couch and sat down, letting her cling to him while he continued to soothe her as best he could.

A loud beep sounded from the other room, and they both looked up sharply.

"Oh…I forgot...hold on a second…"

Archie detangled himself and stood, heading for the kitchen. He had been putting on hot chocolate for himself before Regina had knocked on his door, and had forgotten about it until the stove beeped.

"Archie…!"

He turned around at the slight panic in her voice. Regina sat on the edge of the couch, a hand half reached after him. Her dark eyes were wide, and the fear and sadness in them looked like it would drown her any second.

"Don't leave…please…" she whispered.

Archie turned around, taking her hands in his and looking her right in the eye.

"Regina, I _promise_ you that I won't leave you."

She shook her head, and started to protest, but he hushed her.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not going to run away. You can always come to me for anything, and I'll be here for you. Okay? I'm not leaving you."

He placed a hand on her cheek – a rather brazen action for him – and brushed one of her tears away with a thumb.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

She watched him as he stood and left the room, but didn't say anything more.

Archie quickly took the warm milk off the stovetop, getting a second mug out of the cabinet and spooning chocolate powder into the bottom before filling both with milk and mixing them.

He picked the mugs up, but paused on the way out and doubled back to add a swirl of whipped cream to each. In this kind of situation, the extra sugar would definitely be appreciated.

"Here you go." He offered Regina the mug, and the corner of her lips twitched up into a grateful half-smile for a second as she took it from him.

He settled down by her side, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

She followed suit, and they sat for a moment in silence.

Regina took a shuddering breath, tilting her head back slightly and blinking tears away before taking another sip of her drink. She seemed to finally be calming down, so now would be the time to act if he was going to.

Archie cleared his throat slightly to catch her attention.

"Do you…do you want to talk? Or do you just want a distraction?"

Regina glanced up at him over the rim of her mug for a second, then mumbled 'distraction' into the whipped cream.

Archie nodded, searching a few seconds for the remote and turning on the TV. He surfed channels until he had located an old-time comedy, then turned the volume down to an almost ambient level.

He settled back into the couch, watching as Regina focused her glassy eyes on the TV and leaned back beside him.

They were ten minutes in when he heard her whisper 'thank you'. Archie glanced over at her, and her eyes flickered for a second in his direction.

"Thank you." She repeated, louder. "For everything. I don't know…I don't know what I would have done without you."

Archie smiled, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Any time. After all, that's what friends are for."

* * *

"Hey Grandpa?"

"What is it, Henry?"

The boy looked up from his absent sketches.

"Is…is my mom okay…?"

"What do you mean, kiddo?"

David pulled up a stool and sat beside him. Save for a few small bruises along his collar, the boy seemed to be mostly okay, and David was relieved to see him so relaxed.

"Well…the guy that attacked me…my mom stayed behind with him…didn't she…?"

Charming hesitated half a second before answering.

"Yeah. She did. But she knew him. She told me that he wouldn't hurt her."

"But…he came after all of us…what if he _does_ try to hurt her? What if-"

"Hey, look at me." David took Henry's shoulders in his hands, and gave the boy his best encouraging smile. "Your mom, Regina, she's the Evil Queen, right? She's super-powerful. Regina's not gonna let some guy beat her up. You don't have to worry about her."

Henry smiled at that, genuinely relieved, and returned to his sketches with enthusiasm – David noted with amusement that they were drawings of his horse.

He then stood, walking into the other room, and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Archie jumped slightly as he felt something vibrate against his arm, and shifted Regina carefully so he could get her phone out of her coat pocket without waking her. She had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, and was currently leaned against his arm, her head against his shoulder.

He answered when he saw David's name, leaning his head on top of Regina's so he could reach the phone without having to maneuver his arm out from behind her.

Charming spoke without waiting for a greeting.

"Regina, thank God. Are you alright?"

"Um…it's actually Archie…" his other hand searched blindly for the remote and he muted the TV, "…but she's okay. Physically, anyway. Emotionally, we've got a lot to sort out…what exactly happened…?"

After a few seconds, a sigh came from the other line.

"Hope you're comfortable. This could take a while…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I have a few more ideas which I might write up as chapters is homework isn't too overwhelming.


	5. Chapter 5 - Henry's Nightmares

"Henry!" She was at his bedside in a second, and it took all her strength not to just gather her baby in her arms and hold him close. "Henry, it's okay." He sat up, bleary-eyed and gasping, his arms automatically reaching for her but stopping in confusion when he realized that she was in Mary Margaret's old apartment with him instead of David.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?"

She wanted to ask him if he was okay, tell him everything was going to be alright and that she was there for him. She wanted to hold him close and smooth out his tousled hair and rock him back to sleep in her arms, humming to keep the bad dreams at bay. She wanted nothing more than to have her baby back, but she knew that it wasn't what she'd promised to herself or Henry – that she needed to keep her distance. It was just so damn hard to do that…

"David got a call and had to go out. He asked me to watch after you." She said softly, iron will controlling her emotions, "He told me you were having nightmares."

Henry searched her face, still confused, but with tears welling up in his eyes.

"But it's okay." She forced a small, comforting smile onto her face, reaching to take his hand, "You're okay." Henry hissed in pain and pulled his hand back, looking at some red marks on it.

Regina's eyes narrowed, and she caught his wrist.

"Are those…burn marks…?" Those had NOT been there when she had arrived…

Henry tried turning his wrist in her grip to see for himself, and she let his small hand slide between her fingers. There was only one thing she could think of that would cause this.

"Henry, I'll be right back, okay?"

He looked up, eyes wide with fright.

"Wait, mom where are you going?"

"Just to make a phone call. I'll be right in the other room. Okay?"

Henry nodded, and she risked a quick kiss to his forehead before she retreated to the kitchen, flicking open her cell and dialing an all-too often called number.

"Your Majesty. How can I be of assistance…?" the mocking tone was enough to show that he didn't plan on being helpful in the least.

"I need you to come over to Mary Margaret's old apartment." She snapped, leaving out the details. Regina searched until she found a hand towel in one of the cabinets, taking an ice cube and wrapping it in the corner before running water over it and bringing it in to Henry.

She handed it to him, covering the mouthpiece on her cell and whispering 'hold it on the burn' as Gold made some bullshit excuse about needing details before he could format a proper response to her query. Regina paced back into the kitchen.

"I said I need you to come over here. Bring whatever spells you might need for a potion, and I'll make sure that you're compensated for your trouble. You don't need any more details than that."

"Well now. That's a rather high request. What makes you so sure that you have anything I want, deary?"

She clenched her teeth in frustration, taking a calming breath before replying.

"Listen, Gold…" she hissed into the phone, "I don't care of you want my heart in exchange, just get over here! This is important!"

"…mom…?"

Regina straightened up, clapping her hand over the speaker on the phone as she turned to find her son standing in the doorway, watching her in confusion. She crossed over to him, smoothing his hair into place gently.

"Henry, is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I was just kind of hungry…who are you talking to?"

"No one, dear. Why don't you go sit down, I'll see if David has anything I can make you."

As Henry shuffled over to the counter, she brought the phone back to her ear.

"So it's Henry." Gold's smile was evident through the phone.

"I'll expect you in five minutes." She said tersely, snapping the phone closed and stuffing it back in her pocket. Taking a calming breath, she turned to Henry with a smile.

"Now. Let's see what your grandfather keeps to eat around here…"

She began opening and closing cabinets, taking stock of the meager supplies. It was definitely Snow's house, everything kept nearly in order, save for the front row of dishes in every cabinet, which Charming had stacked haphazardly after pulling them from the dishwasher.

"That was Mr. Gold, wasn't it? On the phone?"

Regina paused, hand on the door to the pantry.

"Yes, it was."

"What were you promising him your heart for?"

"Oh, Henry, I'm not actually going to give him my heart," she lied, knowing full well that she would be at Gold's mercy in exchange for this cure. "I just wanted to have him confirm something for me."

She looked through the pantry for a minute, then sighed and shot Henry a half-smile over her shoulder as she glanced through the meager contents of the fridge.

"David doesn't go shopping often, does he?"

Henry shook his head with a grin.

Regina straightened, placing her hands on her hips.

"How about ice cream?"

"Sure!"

It only took her a second to locate two bowls and scoop out decent portions of chocolate-chocolate chip for both her and Henry. She would give credit where it was due, Charming had good taste in ice cream flavors.

Sliding into one of the counter stools, she placed one bowl before him, handing him a spoon.

"You're keeping ice on that burn, right Henry?"

Her son quickly tucked the towel back around his hand.

"Yes."

They ate quietly for a while. Regina was halfway through her portion before she set the spoon down, turning to face Henry. She opened her mouth, determined to break the awkward silence, the clinks of metal against china, the emptiness of the small apartment. However, her mind came up with nothing to say. Grasping desperately, she was almost thankful for the knock at the door that stopped her question about when the last time was he'd had his hair properly brushed.

"That would be him." She told Henry softly, with what she hoped to be a gentle, reassuring smile.

The smile quickly faded as she opened the door and saw Rumplestiltskin, standing in his dress suit with his cane in one hand and a large paisley bag in the other.

"You called...?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Left Alone At Gold's

Updating because ALL THE FEELS EVER I SWEAR THEY RIPPED MY HEART OUT WITH THIS EPISODE...!

Anywho...Enjoy!

* * *

Archie looked up from his book when he felt Pongo tug at the leach with a whine.

Walking down the street towards him was the Charming family, plus Ruby and the dwarves, reunited once again.

"Archie!" Henry called with a wave.

Letting his excited Dalmatian all but drag him over, Archie met up with the laughing, smiling group.

"Hey! You're back!"

"That we are." Snow smiled, still clinging tightly to Charming. Henry leaned over to pet Pongo.

"Isn't it great?" the boy grinned. "We're all back together again, Archie!"

All minus one, he thought, looking around and seeing that one person was very clearly missing from the picture. He leaned over to Henry as the others continued on their merry way to Granny's.

"Henry, where's, um…where's your mom?"

The boy's face sobered a bit.

"Oh, um…I think she's still at Mr. Gold's."

Before Archie could comment, Emma called for Henry to hurry up.

"Coming! You gonna come to dinner with us, Archie?" he asked.

Archie straightened.

"No. Thank you, but I think I'm going to go check in with Regina…"

"Okay. Um…Archie? She looked kinda sad when we left…" Henry gave him a faked smile, hiding worry "Make sure she's okay for me?"

"Henry, come on! We're gonna eat without you!"

"Coming Emma!" Henry turned back to Archie. "Can you do that?"

"No problem, Henry. Now hurry and catch up!"

The boy gave him a real smile this time, then ran after Emma and the Charmings. Archie gathered Pongo's leash, heading for Mr. Gold's.

* * *

"Regina…?" Archie called tentatively, entering the musty, dim shop. Pongo had been left tied to the bike rack outside, and would be fine for a few minutes. He didn't dare bring the rowdy dog inside Mr. Gold's priceless shop. A stir of movement caught his attention, and Archie could make out a figure over in the corner. "Regina?" He asked again.

"Archie…?"

With a small sigh of relief, he made his way over to her, his worry returning with each step that he could make out more of her appearance.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are back…" Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes glassy with tears that were seconds from overflowing. She looked lost, and utterly, heart wrenchingly broken.

"Yeah, I uh…I passed them on the way to Granny's."

Archie stepped around the counter to face her head on. Regina was leaning against one of the beams heavily, like it was the only thing keeping her off the floor. Her hair was uncharacteristically tousled, and he suspected that she'd used a lot of magic to get the portal working.

"Why aren't you there with them?" she asked, and he heard the small quaver in her voice.

Archie debated telling her that he'd chosen to be with her instead, that there was still someone who cared, even if it might not have been the person she wanted. But that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. She'd just faced a rejection that she couldn't deal with, and there was only one way to lessen the hurt from that. Even if it was a complete lie.

"I, ah…I wasn't invited."

Archie never had been good at lying, and he could tell that he didn't fool Regina one inch, but hearing those words was enough to keep her out of that dark pool of despair that he saw her balancing on the edge of. She needed to hear that it wasn't just her that hadn't been allowed to join the family reunion. Archie reached out, taking her hand.

"You know what makes someone a hero, Regina?" he asked, taking her other hand and pulling her to her feet. "Sure, you could defeat a dragon, or take down an evil magician, or even rescue the princess from the tower, but a _real_ hero?" He gave a gentle squeeze to her fingers, leaning down slightly so he could look her square in the eye, "A real hero is someone who does the right thing, even if it's hard. Someone who does the right thing, whether or not people are there to cheer for her. And a REAL hero," he let her hands go, cupping her tear-streaked cheeks in his palms and continued in a whisper, "A real hero is someone who is willing to give up everything, if only to make one person happy. You are not evil, Regina. That much I know as fact. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. " His thumb gently brushed a tear away. "Maybe you've done some bad things…maybe you've done some horrible things. Are you accountable for your actions? Yes. But that does not define you as a person. Regina, you are not evil. I promise you, you aren't. And you've got to promise _me_ that you'll stop believing that you are. Okay?"

He paused, taking a deep breath. Regina's bottom lip was trembling, her eyes still miserably glassy, but he could see it again. That tiny spark of hope buried under her tears.

He hadn't lost her yet.

She threw herself into his embrace as he pulled her close, holding her tight against his chest.

"You have to promise me that you're not going to give up. It's going to be hard, and yes, all your effort will probably be ignored, but you're strong. You're strong enough to overcome it and be a better person for your son. And he knows it. So you've got to hang in there, okay?" He hugged her a little bit tighter, smoothing her hair gently. "And I _promise_ you, that everything will work out in the end."

He could feel her nod against his chest, and let out a small breath in relief. At least he knew she was going to be okay.

A shadow moved on the other side of the room, and it was all he could do not to jump as Mr. Gold stepped out from a dark corner. Archie didn't know how long the pawn broker had been listening, but he figured it was probably the entire time.

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow, his mouth opening in the start of what was probably a jab at Regina, and Archie sent him a glare. Now, considering how many people Rumplestiltskin had crossed, Archie's glare probably didn't even make top 50. Which is why Archie was shocked when Mr. Gold paused, gave him a sort of respectful half-smirk and merely commented 'You know, he's right, dearie. I've seen evil, and you don't quite make the cut.'

Regina sniffed, looking over Archie's shoulder in confusion at Rumplestiltskin, as the former cricket watched in surprise.

Archie tensed as Mr. Gold crossed over to them, but the man merely placed a hand on top of Regina's head and ruffled her hair like you would a child's.

"Come on, then, Dearie. Let's go back to your place and have a drink or two, celebrate the fact that Cora didn't make it to Storybrook. I rather have a craving for one of your hard apple ciders."

Not waiting for them, he placed a hat on his head, grabbed his cane and a set of keys, and headed for the door.

"So glad you still see no problem with inviting yourself over to my home." Regina commented, smudging the last few tears from her cheeks. Archie loosened his grip, keeping one arm around her shoulders almost protectively. He was relieved to hear that she sounded like her old self, and even saw the start of a smile on her lips as she glanced up at him.

"We'd better hurry and catch up. I don't want him going through my liquor cabinet or there won't be anything left for us."

Archie smiled at her, vaguely hearing Mr. Gold telling them to hurry up so he could lock up the shop behind them.

Pongo greeted Regina enthusiastically at the door, and Archie gave up on making the dog heel when he saw the Queen's smile. The three of them (plus Pongo) began walking to the mayor's mansion in relatively high spirits, and Archie sent one more glance at Regina. For now, he didn't have to worry about her; because he knew that at least for a little while, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if it's not too much trouble!

(And now I should probably go study for exams...)


	7. Chapter 7 - Archie's Dead?

Glad I could get this up before tonight's episode. I did a lot of re-watching of "The Cricket Game" and noticed some very interesting things like how Regina sounded more upset than angry when she confronted Archie, and how in the background at the sherrif's office, Regina was fretting the whole time. Decided to throw in a little bit of Regina/Pongo interaction because we all know those two are totally pals, and she definitely sneaks him food when Archie isn't looking. Either way, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Regina tapped her fingers against the table. Not two days back from the Enchanted Forest, and the 'gracious' Miss Swan had dragged her back to the Sherriff's office once again. This time, she didn't even know what the charge was. For all she knew it could have been for someone eating too much the previous night and blaming her lasagna for their stomach ache.

A door slamming, followed by muffled voices from the other side of the wall told her that whoever they were waiting for had probably arrived. Regina shifted in her seat. She wished they would hurry up and make whatever accusations they were going to make. She had to go see Archie, and apologize for snapping at him the previous afternoon.

Yes, she had been upset, but he _had_ only been trying to help her. And after lying awake for most of the night thinking over everything, she figured that it was probably Henry that mentioned something about her giving up magic, and that's how Sherriff Nosy found out the details. Which made her regret snapping at Archie. He really was a nice bug. One of the only ones to offer her unconditional forgiveness and a second chance even after everything she'd done.

She shook her head with a half-smile as she remembered his reply, that he would never break the 'doctor-patient confidentiality'. Of course he wouldn't, she knew that. However, she hadn't asked him to keep it confidential as his patient. He wasn't a licensed doctor any more than Whale was. (And THAT was a scary thought…) Archie may have the knowledge to help, but that wasn't why she had gone to him. She'd needed a friend. Someone to talk to, to believe in her and encourage her. Which is probably why she felt so betrayed by him telling Emma. But, as he had told her, he was merely trying to help her, to get the townspeople to believe that she could and was changing. And after thinking it over, she was no longer upset. So after this, she was going over to see him. To apologize (she'd been doing a lot of that lately, and it wasn't as hard as it used to be), to ask him for coffee at Granny's, and to sneak Pongo some leftover chicken from her dinner last night.

The doorknob turned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Emma walked in, followed closely by Charming.

"Glad to see the Sheriff's Station is now a family business." She said with a smile – even if it was a little forced – trying to be pleasant. After all, she had a wonderful day ahead of her. She could forgive a little inconvenience. Neither of them looked amused, however. As David closed the door a little more forcefully than was necessary, she dropped the 'cheerful' act. Something was up. "Why am I here."

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie." Emma said, crossing her arms. Her voice lacked the usual accusing force, but Regina paid it no mind.

Ah, yes, of course. The first sign that something was amiss, and it was back off to prison with her. That about figured, though they hadn't locked her behind bars yet, so perhaps she was allowed a chance to defend herself?

"Oh, it's now against the _law_ to get into an argument with someone?" she couldn't hold back a little sarcasm as her irritation began to gnaw at her. Really, this was ridiculous. She hadn't even been that hard on Archie. Compared with her previous disagreements with the people of Storybrooke, she had been almost pleasant. Of course, that also had to do with the fact that she cared about Archie.

Which is why David's next nonchalant comment confused her.

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them."

It took her a second to even realize what he was implying and what that meant, but the hard looks that she got from the pair confirmed it.

"Archie's dead?" Her voice just barely made it above a whisper.

Beneath the table, Regina's nails bit into her skin hard enough to draw blood. Dead? Archie was…dead?

No…it wasn't true…it couldn't be true…

Emma and David continued staring, but even after saying it out loud her mind refused to register the words. Archie couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Her only friend… the only one in this whole damned town to show her kindness… he couldn't have died. Fate couldn't possibly be cruel to her…could it?

Only the disbelieving shock and the constant grief she had to suffer kept her expression straight. The hot, dizzy sensation of the blood rushing to her head took her an extra second or two to realize why she was there. Of course, they weren't just telling her about his death. They wouldn't have dragged her down here for that. She was here for only one reason.

They thought she killed him.

It was almost ironic, that the one time she HADN'T been responsible, she was the only suspect. When she was trying so hard not to use magic, trying to be good, she was the one being blamed for killing her only friend.

"Stop it, Regina." David sighed, shaking his head, "Ruby _saw_ you going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying, I was home all evening." She could feel her throat burning with the effort of keeping a waver out of her voice. However, it was a weak argument, and she knew it. She would have to think fast.

Emma sat on the corner of the table and cleared her throat, but Regina cut her off before she could ask anything, pleading where she could gain ground.

"After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, _why_ would I toss it all away now?"

Charming sighed, but she spoke up again, preventing him from discrediting her further. She was backed into a corner - it was about defense now.

"And if I did, and I WAS going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before." David sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms. Regina gave him a cool look, but was ignored. "Come on Emma, who do you think is lying? Ruby? Or _her_?"

The way he spat the last word almost made her flinch. Of course he wasn't going to let her go. She was going to pay for everything she'd ever done to him and Snow, one way or another.

"She's incapable of change no matter HOW many times we've given her the chance…" David leaned back across the table, looking her right in the eye. "Why should this time be _any_ different."

Because she hadn't used magic. Because she cared too much about Archie to harm him. Because she would never do anything to hurt Henry. Because killing him wouldn't make _sense_. Because she _promised_. There were reasons, yes. But he would never believe them.

Regina sat in silence, biting her tongue sharply to chase back the tears she could feel threatening to form. Charming stared her down for another moment before he leaned back, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder and leading her out of the room. Regina flinched as the door slammed, but tried her best to retain her composure. She knew the mirror was a one-way window. They could still see her.

Charming was right, however. They had absolutely no reason to believe her. All she'd ever done pointed at her being guilty of this as well. And the one man that could have helped her was now dead, seemingly at her hands. She could have cried at how unfair it was.

Regina suppressed a shudder, slowly forcing her hands to unclench. Blood drops formed in bubbles along the small crescents dug in her pale skin. Regina took a faltering breath. She would not cry. Not in front of them. They had no right to see her weakness. Only two people had earned that right – her son and Archie. Now, only her son remained.

Dark, glassy eyes stared blankly at the dusty tabletop, her lips parted slightly in an effort to steady her breathing and keep her emotion in check.

She was lost now. Truly and completely lost. Archie - her conscience and support - was gone, she had no one left to turn to.

She folded her hands on the table before her, faking calm but clenching them together for support.

And to think she had been on her way to apologize…

The thought nearly brought her to tears, and she took a deep breath to check her emotions. She wrung her hands, keeping her eyes focused on the table. Let them think she was nervous. She could deal with them. Archie's passing, however…

The scar it left on her heart was large enough to compare to the ones caused by the death of her father and Daniel.

* * *

It was dark as she walked through the familiar hall. Magic had gotten her into the building without anyone seeing, but using it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She no longer felt the thrill of power that it usually brought her. Only misery that she had to resort to it.

Needless to say she'd been almost pleasantly surprised when they let her go from the Sherriff's office that morning, but the events of the rest of the day had crushed her. The confrontation with the Charmings, the Blue Fairy attempting to bind her with magic so she could be subjected to a repeat of her execution, Emma telling her son, her precious Henry, that she had killed Archie…Regina stopped, a hand clenched to her chest as she remembered his face. It was enough to break her heart.

Unable to return to her home, and with the whole town hunting her down, she hadn't known anywhere else to go, and so she now stood before a familiar doorway.

"Archie…" she whispered, fingers brushing against the painted surface of the door to his office, her harsh words from their last conversation ringing through her head. "Archie I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

A tear found its way down her cheek, from her trembling lip to the back of her hand, and then to the carpet, worn down by the feet of patients and friends. Her fingers trailed down until they could no longer reach, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"…I didn't mean it…"

A whimper from behind her reminded her of the other reason she'd come.

"Pongo?"

The dog looked up at her from his bed, now moved to the hall, sad brown eyes framed by one eyebrow, raised in a dog expression of questioning. The second whimper broke her, and Regina choked back a sob as she crossed over to him. Pongo let out a half-hearted bark as she approached but one soothing word from her reassured him that she wasn't to be feared.

Regina fell more than knelt beside Archie's companion, her trembling hand stroking his head. The Dalmation gave her other hand one sniff and began licking her fingers, whimpering.

Someone had thought to care for the dog before her - probably Ruby - a paper plate of dry food had been left nearby, alongside a cereal bowl filled with water. Pongo's real dishes were in Archie's house, but Regina could understand the unwillingness to go into the apartment of a dead man…it just didn't seem right.

Her trembling hand stopped mid-stroke, and Pongo looked up at her with a concerned whine. She closed her eyes, her sobbing starting in full. All the grief she had pent up, from when she learned about Archie's death to when she saw Miss Swan telling her son that she had murdered his friend…

Regina felt Pongo strain up to lick her cheek, heard him get to his feet to nudge his head against her chest, but she didn't open her eyes. Her hands found their way around the dog's shoulders and she hugged Pongo close as he nuzzled up to her, whimpering.

"I miss him too…" she whispered into his spotted fur.

Pongo let out a long whine and gave her another gentle lick.

* * *

Archie moaned slightly, his head throbbing. He was somewhere dark, hands and feet bound, gagged, and from the swaying and what he could see of his surroundings, he was on a ship. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he tried to recall how he'd ended up here.

He had been about to take Pongo home, when Reina had stopped by and-

He shuddered slightly as he recalled the look in her eyes as her hand grasped around his throat. There was something wrong. And Pongo had barked. Even when she lost her temper with him, Pongo never reacted like that. It was if the dog knew that despite what she threatened, she would never hurt him. But he had barked at her. Ever after he had told him to stop.

No, there was something very wrong with Regina that night. And now he was tied up in the galley of some ship. As footsteps creaked above, he flinched slightly.

These must be his captors. The voices – an unfamiliar man and woman – got closer. The cover to where he was imprisoned was flung open, and he inhaled sharply when he saw who stood before him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! It really makes my day!


End file.
